Shadows and Destiny
by The Dark Witch
Summary: SMxLOTR. Rebirth is only the beginning. Hotaru will travel with the fellowship only to find more evil. Her past life will haunt her and what will her future hold. In the end, she will make a decision that will affect both worlds, good or evil?
1. Default Chapter

Hello to all my readers out there! Sorry that I took this story down. I had some major changes done to it. To all those that reviewed this story before I took it down, **I'm sorry**. I hope you can forgive me and if you want, please review again.

Ok, this is a SM and LOTR story based on the LOTR movies. If I left anything out it's because I forgot about that scene. Enjoy!

*…* = Telepathic speech

"…" = Regular talking

'…' = Speech in Elvish

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Shadows and Destiny~

~Chapter 1: Past Life Shadows~

Darkness, the cloak of the world. Not the type of darkness that's all twisted and evil, but the type of darkness that embraces a person into a deep sleep. Kind. Gentle. Secure.

Hotaru woke up with a start. She suddenly looked around in a frantic motion, her eyes darting all over the place, as she tried to make out her surroundings. She was lying in a little grove. The sun was just now waking up. Her horse, a muscular black mare, ate hungrily on the soft green grass across from her. She sighed, recognizing where she was.

At night, when she would close her eyes to welcome the darkness of sleep, she would dream of herself in another time and place. Hotaru vaguely remembered her past life. In that past life, she was once a young girl held captive by someone who shared her body, an evil being, named Mistress 9.

The cold was what she remembered the most. When it had been the evil witch's turn to have her body, she was forced to be buried within her body's mind, unable to break free from Mistress 9.

Hotaru slowly got up from her bedroll, stretched, and walked a short distance to a tiny stream that flowed by the grove. She bent down near the edge, cupped some water into her hands, and then splashed it on her face.

The water was icy cold from the nighttime chill that had been brought over from the night before. The coldness of the water felt good on her hot face.

A slight nudge in the shoulder brought her away from the water and its coldness. She turned around to a find a pair of beautiful large black eyes that showed strength, intelligence, and love, staring at her.

She smiled and rubbed her hand along her horse's forehead. "I know, Angel. I know. It's time to go. I just wanted to wake up first." She stood up and walked with her horse back to camp. She had made sure not to camp on the road for no one knew when the next band of Orcs would be walking down it.

She gathered up her things and placed them in her saddlebags that were still attached to her saddle. Then with a slight huff, she picked up the heavy saddle and placed it on Angel. With quick hand movements, she had the straps tight and ready for the ride ahead of them. Hotaru and Angel have been on the road for a few days now, never staying in one spot for too long. Her destination was Rivendell, the beautiful capital city of the Elves.

Before she climbed on Angel, she redid her hair in a neater low ponytail to look somewhat presentable. She was 20 now. Her features had grown into a rather beautiful woman. Her black hair with purple highlights grew down to her waist and her big violet eyes sparkled. She wore men's clothing, tan breeches, white shirt, and a long dark purple almost black cloak that was fastened across her neck by a metallic purple and silver star-shaped clasp.

Finally, she climbed on top of Angel, who flicked his tail in annoyance. Hotaru saw that movement and glared at her dear friend. "Stop being so annoyed with me, Angel. I don't feel like eating breakfast this morning." She had noted along the way here that if she ever missed a meal, especially breakfast, Angel would act up like this. He huffed and stopped his tail flicking. Smart horse, Hotaru thought to herself.

With a soft tug on the reins and a soft nudge with her knees, they rode out of the grove together, toward Rivendell, expecting to arrive there by noon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know she looks different, but she is still Hotaru, just with longer hair.

Ok, I just realized something. This story might be more LOTR than SM. As you learned in this first chapter, the SM world was where she lived in her past life. She no longer lives in that world. Hehe, I won't spoil the story for you. 

I'll just say one more thing. The setting time in LOTR is, you all know, the time of The Fellowship and Sauron, but the setting time in the SM world is the time of the Sailor Stars and Galaxia. Hmm…interesting.

Oh! And review! Please, pretty please, with a cheery on top. Hehe.


	2. The Lord Elrond

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Dark Witch: Wow, that last chapter was fun. I hope you all liked it. Anyway, it's time for chapter 2!

Elrond: *Clears his throat*

The Dark Witch: *Looks over at him* What?

Elrond: You forgot to mention something in the first chapter.

The Dark Witch: *Blinks* Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to mention that I do not own SM or LOTR. I wish I did, though! Now, on with the chapter!

*…* = Telepathic thought

"…" = Regular talking

'…' = Talking in Elvish

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

**Previously-**

With a soft tug on the reins and a soft nudge with her knees, they rode out of the grove together, toward Rivendell, expecting to arrive there by noon.

~Shadows and Destiny~

~Chapter 2-The Lord Elrond~

Hotaru arrived at the city's gates an hour after Aragorn and the Hobbits. The city seemed enormous and beautiful with an ethereal glow surrounding it. "Well, Angel, we're finally here." Hotaru patted Angel's neck as she scanned the area, looking for anyone who could direct her to the Lord Elrond.

'Hello, can I help you?' Hotaru turned to see an Elf next to her. He was tall, had fair skin, blonde hair, and green eyes, all characteristics that most of the Elven shared, making them all seem to look alike. She didn't understand what he had said for he spoke in Elvish. Hotaru looked at him in confusion and shook her head.

The Elf must have understood her body movements because he suddenly smiled. "Hello, can I help you?" He repeated in the language of man.

Hotaru was slightly annoyed. He purposely spoke in his own tongue to confuse her. "Yes," she said, letting some of her annoyance ring in her voice. "I'm looking for the Lord Elrond. I was told that he lived here. I need to talk to him."

"About?"

Hotaru's face reddened in frustration. "That is none of your concern. My business is only for Elrond's ears."

The Elf frowned at her comment, but didn't push more on the subject. "Yes, he does live here. Come, I will take you to him." He motioned for her to follow.

Hotaru stayed on top of her horse, more annoyed with him then she had ever been with an elf. How could he expect her to "follow" him when it is clearly seen that she has a horse that needs to be taken care of before its rider. That moral has been taught to her over the years to always take care of the horse before its rider can take care of himself or in this case, herself.

When he realized she wasn't following him, he turned around; no emotion was on his face. "Well, are you coming?"

"What about my horse?"

"Leave your mare here. He will be properly taken care of."

Hotaru nodded and hopped off her horse and just as the elf had said, another elf, that looked like he could be the other's twin, suddenly walked up from who knows where and took a hold Angel's reins. "Don't worry, My Lady, I'll make sure that he is properly looked after." He had said this with a smile and a pat on Angel's neck. Hotaru nodded in thanks. Then she followed the first elf, who was still waiting for her.

He led her into a beautiful castle, outside as well as in, with flowers growing everywhere. Many Elves walked around, going about their business. Only a few of them noticed her.

Those few that noticed her made Hotaru nervous. Some of them smiled big heart-warming smiles that reached their eyes while others gave her a look of utter hatred. She did not know why their reactions toward her were so, but it did make her wonder.

She just frowned and continued following the Elf. The Elf led her into what appeared to be a conference hall. The room was simple, white walls, silver carpet, and a large deep red polished circular table with matching chairs.

"Hey, I thought you were taking me to Lord Elrond?"

He looked at her. "I am. You wait here. He will be here shortly." With that said he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Jerk," Hotaru muttered underneath her breath. He didn't even say good-bye or give her enough time to say thank you, but she pushed it aside, telling herself that is not why she was here. She sat down to wait in one of the chairs.

The chair she was on was cold. Memories of her past life came back to her. She was sitting in a big chair with toys and stuffed animals surrounding her, the sparkle of the crystal chalice, her father's evil laugh.

Fortunately for her, she didn't have to wait long. An Elf, who stood tall and solid, slowly walked into the room, pulling her out of her memories.

Hotaru quickly stood up. "Are you the Lord Elrond?"

"Yes," he said and motioned for her to sit back down while he took his place standing by a window. "Now, I understand you wish to see me under business that is only for my ears alone?"

"Yes, My Lord," Hotaru said with a nod.

He looked into her purple eyes as if searching for something. Whatever he found in them made him smile "It will only be fitting to start your tale by giving me your name since you already know mine."

"Oh! Sorry, my name is Hotaru Tomoe and I'm here at the bidding of my queen." Hotaru slightly blushed from not remembering proper manners in front of the Elven lord.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hint: Her queen was also part of her past life. I bet you all don't know who she is! Hehe.

Don't forget to review!!


	3. The Queen's bidding

The Dark Witch: Hi all, sorry for not updating. Life bit me in the butt.

Elrond: ::Chuckles:: Did it hurt?

The Dark Witch: ::Pouts:: Yes!

Elrond: Well, then bite it back next time.

The Dark Witch: ::Frustrated:: Oh, shut up! Now, can I get on with my story and just for that little remark, YOU get to say the Disclaimer!

Elrond: ::Smiles sweetly:: Fine. It would be my pleasure, but you have to recognize your reviewers first.

The Dark Witch: ::Thinking:: You know, you're right. I should. Sorry to the reviewers who reviewed to the first chapter. Here are my lovely reviewers:

**Vittaria****:** Cool story! I like it very much. If you're telling us that the Queen is not Serenity, then...is it ChibiUsa? O.o And, um, this bothered me because I'm a horse-oriented person...you are referring to Angel as 'he', and yet you also call him a 'mare'. Mares are female adult horses. Stallions are male adult horses. Geldings are male adult horses that cant, um, reproduce. ;; A foal is a baby horse. A filly is a baby girl horse; a colt is a baby boy horse.  
Just figured I'd let you know! :P -Vittaria-

**Lady Light:** oh... Hotaru Hotaru! She's col... (this reviewer is on a sugar-hype)

**Little Firefly:** Um... Nice story so far. Just one little problem. A mare is a FEMALE horse, not a male. Those are stallions, geldings, and colts. But besides that it seems pretty good so far! TTFN! Ta Ta For Now!

**Lady Phoenix Slytherin:** Cool! Update soon!

The Dark Witch: Thank you all for reviewing and special thanks to you two, Vittaria and Little Firefly. I learned a lot from you two. Oh, and everyone is just going to have to wait on queen part of the story. Hehe. I love reviews. Now, on with the story.

Elrond: Turns to the reader The Dark Witch does not own SM or LOTR.

The Dark Witch: Finally, the elf said it!

::…:: = Telepathic thought

"…" = Regular talking

'…' = Talking in Elvish

* * *

**Previously-**

"Oh! Sorry, my name is Hotaru Tomoe and I'm here to the bidding of my queen." Hotaru slightly blushed from not remembering proper manners in front of the Elven lord.

Shadows and Destiny

Chapter 3-The Queen's Bidding

"The bidding of your queen?" Elrond looked at her skeptally. This human was odd. She doesn't act like all the others and he could swear that he could sense something powerful about this young woman. I wonder where she comes from? He thought then asked out loud. "Where do you come from?"

Hotaru ignored his last question. "Yes, this bidding of my queen. She has asked me to request your assistance along our front border."

Elrond's eyebrows shot up in mild surprise. "A request for an allies' army, I see."

Hotaru nodded. "Yes, Sauron's orcs are invading our lands. They have burnt down so many houses and captured some of our people. We cannot hold off all of them, only some. Please say you'll help us." Hotaru pleaded.

Elrond noticed that she was telling the truth and that she is pleading for help, but deep inside him, he felt guilty for the answer he was about to tell the girl. "I'm sorry, but I cannot make that decision without first consulting the rest of the council. You are invited to attend today's meeting and voice your queen's bidding there. From all of us, you will get your answer. Now, I must go." He left very quickly after that. He didn't want to see the look on her face any longer. She reminded him of someone and to can't remember who bugged him.

Hotaru had noticed the elf lord left a little too quickly. She was mad at him. Why can't people make decisions on their own, she had no idea, but she will attend the meeting and her voice will be heard among the males of the council.

With her mind made up, she left the room and started walking around until it was time for the meeting. What she came across made her interested.

She walked to a tall statue with a broken swond on a cloth covered pedestal. "The Shards of Narsil. The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand." She ran her finger along the smooth metal of the blade, while staying clear from the sharp edges.

"Very true, milady."

Hotaru stiffened and turned around. There standing behind her was a man. He walked over to the sword and picked it up with the care of a mother picking up a baby in his hands. "Very true." He looked intently upon it and started to whisper. Luckily for Hotaru, she was the only one close enough to hear. "It seems that surrounding this sword, destiny waits, but who is to decide whether we follow that destiny?"

Hotaru watched his face. He looked confused. Then she shook her head. "I don't know what you humans say about destiny. I make my own destiny."

The man settled the sword back on the pedestal. He turned to her with a surprised look on his face. "You are not human?"

She didn't get a chance to respond. A loud, but melodious bell sounded from the top of some tower. Hotaru watched the man's chin set in determination. "I'm sorry, milady, but the council awaits." He bowed then walkd away toward the palace gardens.

Hotaru watched him leave with a frown on her face. "Yes, the council awaits. I hope they'll agree." She took a deep breath and slowly walked in the direction that the man was headed to.

* * *

Wow, I'm sorry guys. I didn't intend for this chapter to be so short. I know, I also changed some stuff and left out certain things. The next chapter will be better.

Don't forget to review!!


	4. Please Read!

* * *

Sorry, everyone, for not updating sooner. Things are still hectic :-( with two jobs, school, updating my stories and updating my website. Though, I will continue to try to make my schedule work for everyone's needs. Ok, the **reason** **for this note is** that I'm redoing this story, again. I plan on making it better. So, please, bear with me in this, ok? I'm changing a lot, but some things will still be the same. I know you all will love this version of the story better. :-)

* * *


End file.
